1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fittings and, in particular, to bulkhead fittings. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bulkhead fitting capable of providing an electrically isolated pathway for transporting fluid across a structural boundary within an aerial platform.
2. Background
Fluid transport systems are typically comprised of fluid lines connected to each other. These fluid lines carry fluid that may be comprised of any number of liquids and/or gases. Fluid transport systems may be used to transport fluids, including, but not limited to, fuel, hydraulic fluid, and/or other types of fluids, within platforms such as aircraft and spacecraft. An aircraft fuel system is one example of a fluid transport system. An aircraft fuel system transports fuel from a fuel storage tank to various locations within an aircraft.
In certain situations, fluid may need to be carried across a structural boundary. The structural boundary may be, for example, a bulkhead. As used herein, a “bulkhead” is a structural partition that may take the form of, for example, a wall or a panel. A bulkhead may be a partition that separates a first area and a second area. In one example, a fluid line is passed through the structural boundary. The fluid line may carry fluid from a first area to a second area across the structural boundary.
In another example, a first fluid line may be connected to a bulkhead fitting at a first side of the bulkhead, while a second fluid line may be connected to the bulkhead fitting at a second side of the bulkhead. The bulkhead fitting provides a connection between the first fluid line and the second fluid line to allow fluid to flow between these two fluid lines across the structural boundary.
In certain situations, electrostatic charge may build up on the one or more fluid lines transporting fluid across a structural boundary. With some currently available fluid transport systems, these fluid lines may transfer this electrostatic charge between the two areas separated by the bulkhead. In some cases, this transfer of electrostatic charge may have undesired effects.
Further, in some cases, an electromagnetic event may cause electrical current to flow along fluid lines. With some currently available fluid transport systems, the electrical current may flow across the structural boundary formed by a bulkhead. In some cases, the electrical current may flow across a structural boundary into an area in which the flow of electrical current should be prevented. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.